


Strawberry Pound Cake

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Smut, takes place during S4 while Brienne was in KL before Joffrey’s wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: Jaime brings Brienne a special piece of cake - one slice leads to so much more.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	Strawberry Pound Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a braime oneshot in my collection 😂 Hope you guys enjoy. It felt kinda strange going way back to S4, but it was fun to write and imagine what could have been 😊
> 
> I’m gifting this one as a late Xmas gift to my favorite person - you know who you are 😘😘

“There you are,” Jaime sighed dramatically. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

“Well I’ve been here for quite some time,” Brienne replied, not bothering to turn around. She had made her way down towards the water and was looking out over the bay in the direction of Tarth. She knew there was water, land, and some more water between there and her home isle, but it felt good to know she was looking in the right direction. 

Jaime joined her on the rock she was sitting on. The sun was setting and it would be completely dark before too much longer. She kicked at the sand with her boot, eying the skirt of the dress she was wearing. She hated it. In fact, she hated every second of being in King’s Landing - the city, the smells, the people - except Jaime and being near the water, away from all of that. 

“What did you want?” She asked, glancing over at him. He was fresh and clean, with his hair cut and his face closely shaven. Long gone were the dirty clothes from the road and the layers of filth and grime they had picked up traveling. She had to admit, it had been nice to soak in a warm tub - alone. If only she had different clothes waiting for her when she got out. But a highborn lady, a guest of the lord commander of the Kingsguard, had to wear a dress of course. She loathed that tradition and the stupidity of it. 

“I stole something from the kitchen,” he whispered. 

“Ser Jaime, there is no one anywhere near us, why are you whispering?” She asked, rolling her eyes at his daftness. “And why would you ever need to steal anything from the kitchen? You just ask and they will bring you anything you want.” 

He shook his head. “This is something new the chef’s been working on. Only the servants have tried it so far. He would never allow one of us a sample until he was sure it was just right.” 

“So you have stolen an experiment then,” Brienne confirmed. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re here.” 

“I’m here to share it with you,” Jaime replied, holding a piece of cloth tied at the top. 

“Or you need me to open it,” she joked, knowing with his awkward golden hand and still learning to use his left properly, he would struggle to get it open. “Why me though?”

“Well, I needed a woman and a woman who actually eats, which isn’t always easy to find around here,” he stated matter of factly. 

Brienne narrowed her eyes. “Why? Aren’t there some hungry men you can share your treasure with?” Jaime shook his head and looked around, as if someone might be listening. “Oh would you stop, there’s no one around. It was quite peaceful and serene until you showed up in fact.” 

“It’s called Strawberry Pound Cake,” he said, setting the package on his leg. He started to paw at the tie and went to lift it to his mouth. 

“Oh move aside,” she growled, grabbing it from him. 

Brienne untied it as he continued speaking. “Well, rumor is that it’s a bit of a - uh - an aphrodisiac.” 

“What?” She stared at him. 

“An aphrodisiac, you know - you eat it and it makes you -“

She cut him off. “I know what it is, I just don’t understand how - why - you would want to share it with me,” she said, her cheeks flushing. 

“Well I can’t take the chance of sharing it with Bronn or any of the kingsguard,” he shrugged. “Wouldn’t want them to get any ideas.” 

“But - but - you’re fine with - me? Us?” Her cheeks burned even brighter. Jaime had made it quite clear he wasn’t interested in her that way. And she certainly didn’t want him - or she had convinced herself she didn’t at least. 

“You can’t stand me - you find me quite revolting,” he said, glancing over at her with an amused grin. “You would never let it happen.” 

“You got that right,” Brienne said stubbornly. She knew he was being 100% facetious and he really believed that she found him just as dazzling as every other woman that gazed upon his face, the knowledge of which was quite confusing. 

“So, go ahead - take a piece,” he urged. Brienne set the open swath of cloth between them on the rock and then picked up a piece of cake and eyed it. It was quite heavy, but looked very moist, a nice yellowish colour marbled with pink from the berries. “Have a taste,” Jaime pressed, as he picked up the second slice and immediately took a large bite. “Gods,” he groaned. “It’s even better than I imagined,” he mumbled with a full mouth. 

She slowly lifted it to her mouth and parted her lips. The smell hit her, the sweet, sugary and delicious aroma and she quickly took a bite. The cake was so buttery and sweet, heavy and thick, like nothing she had ever tasted before. “Wow,” she breathed. 

“You know, if the chatter is to be believed, this cake will surely increase brothel traffic when the city folk get a taste,” he said, popping the rest into his mouth to finish off his piece. “What do you think?” 

“It’s amazing,” Brienne moaned, closing her eyes as she took a second small bite. She chewed slowly, savoring each bite as long as possible. When she opened her eyes Jaime was staring at her. “What? Do  
I - uh - have something on my face?” She wiped at her mouth. 

The way he was looking at her made her heart start to beat faster. The warmth wasn’t in her cheeks any longer though, it was somewhere else, somewhere deep inside. It couldn’t be true, could it? Was the cake really having some strange effect on them both? Jaime looked hungry, but his eyes were on her lips - it was a different kind of hunger. Even though she had never experienced it, she recognized it in his eyes and she was quite certain she was reflecting the same expression of lust right back at him. 

“Your eyes,” he said softly. “They’re quite remarkable.” 

“Th - thank - y - you,” she stammered. She knew Jaime had a good, honorable, kind heart. As much as they sparred and jested with words - Brienne was certain he was a good man at his core. He saved her not once, but twice, putting his own life in danger, losing his hand. Jaime Lannister was a hero - not the cold, arrogant Kingslayer they all thought he was. She knew the truth and she would hold it close to her heart for the rest of her life. 

All the feelings she had ignored and buried were bubbling to the surface. Jaime had been right from day one - even stinking in his soiled clothes with a heavy, dirty beard, she’d been attracted to him. Even the crude flirtation that she had taken as mockery made her feel something she had to suppress at the time. But she couldn’t hold it in any longer, no matter how hard she fought it. 

She had felt this once before, for Renly, and when he died it ripped her heart out. She swore to never feel it again. I have to get away from him, she thought, jumping to her feet. “Ser Jaime,” she said formally, tearing her eyes away from him and turning her back to him. 

“Lady -“ She felt his hand slip inside hers, warm and strong. “Brienne.” He tugged her in his direction. She allowed her body to turn but she couldn’t look at him. Her guard was down. Her walls had crumbled. If she looked she was done. “Look at me.” 

“I - I can’t,” she whispered, jamming her eyes closed. 

“Open your eyes,” he said softly. “Please?” 

Why couldn’t she ignore him? Why? Her eyes fluttered open and she met his gaze once more, gasping the second their eyes connected. It’s the cake, she told herself. Whatever the chef put in it is doing this to us. It’s not real. But it was too late, she was falling, spiralling out of control, feeling every ounce of the love for him that she’d buried away. 

Jaime was still holding her hand and he tugged her even closer. When she was within reach he let go and moved his grip to her neck, pulling her down. Their lips connected and she gave zero resistance. She couldn’t believe what was happening. 

For once in her damn life Brienne gave in. She let go of everything that was holding her back - the fear, the insecurity, the worry of what anyone else might think. She didn’t know what she was doing, but as Jaime continued to draw her closer she found herself straddling him, with her dress hiked up around her waist. 

She knew how the whole thing worked, she knew the mechanics, and she wasn’t scared. Jaime shifted and she could feel him, pressing between her legs right where she felt that lightly throbbing ache. She moved slightly and it felt really good so she did it again and Jaime groaned into her mouth. He liked what she was doing, she realized with surprise. She felt a sense of control that she had only felt with a sword in her hand - she felt powerful and it made her entire body buzz with adrenaline - just like when she fought. 

The way he tasted, the way his tongue found hers and stroked it slowly - it was incredible. She was quickly understanding why lust was such a powerful feeling. She pressed harder against him and Jaime gasped and broke away from her mouth. “Oh - I - I’m sorry,” she said quickly, unsure of what she’d done wrong. “I’ve never - been with anyone before,” she admitted without shame. 

“I know,” he replied, smiling up at her. “You didn’t do anything wrong, those sounds I was making - they were all good sounds, I assure you.” He reached between their bodies and tugged at the string of his britches, releasing himself. It felt different now, the material was gone and she could feel his warm skin, and his hardness. She felt the heat inside her intensify. “You sure?” He asked. 

It was sweet and thoughtful, but also a bit patronizing. She pressed herself against him again, rubbing and hitting that spot that felt so good, while looking him directly in the eye. Jaime had his answer. He reached between their bodies again and she felt slight pressure. “This might hurt just a bit at first,” he said, but when he pushed inside her it didn’t hurt at all. In fact, it felt better than anything she ever experienced in her entire life. 

What happened next was a blur of complete and utter bliss. Brienne had no idea how long they were there, or how many times he moved in and out of her, fucking her slowly from below while she held his shoulders, her eyes closed and her body feeling on the verge of explosion. She had never felt anything close to this before, not even the few times she’d experimented and touched herself. This was a completely different feeling. It was raw and mesmerizing, but the main difference was that it wasn’t just about her, it was a union. They were both giving themselves to each other, pleasing each other, satisfying each other. Brienne had never been this connected to another person before, literally. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him - really looked at his face for the first time. He was handsome, ridiculously handsome, chiseled and just deliciously sexy. But there was more - he looked so happy and that sense of control she felt before returned. She was making him that happy, she was responsible for the look on his face. 

Brienne touched his cheek and he opened his eyes. They stared at each other, never breaking eye contact. When that explosion finally came, the one that had been building and swirling inside her, she collapsed against him, hugging him tightly while he stroked her back. He was still moving, a little faster than before and she could feel her pussy clenching. There were so many new feelings that it was a bit overwhelming. “Gods, that feels so fucking good,” she moaned, rocking a little with him. 

She set her eyes on his face once more and just as she did he grasped her hips and grunted. That happy look became something completely different. It was a look that was private between a man and woman. It was special and she would never for it as long as she lived. 

Brienne slipped off of him, her heart still beating wildly. She adjusted her dress and sat back down while he sorted himself out. “You okay?” Jaime asked gently. 

“Don’t,” Brienne snapped. “I’m not a delicate flower. I’m fine.” 

“Hey, easy,” he said, reaching for her hand. “I’m going to miss you too,” Jaime added. Brienne closed her eyes and tried to calm the panic that was washing over her. He already knew what was wrong with her before she did. 

Brienne took a few deep breaths to compose herself. “Jaime, why did you come here? Why were you looking for me?” She dropped the Ser. After what they shared she didn’t think the same formalities were necessary. 

He stroked her palm with his thumb. “The wedding is tomorrow. I’ll be busy. And after that, the next thing I know you’ll leave. You hate it here. I can see it in your eyes. You’re only staying for the wedding and then you’ll be on your way.” 

“I need to find Arya,” she said softly. She didn’t have to confirm that she hated it there, he already knew. But she wanted to remind him that she had a good reason to leave. “And you have to swear Sansa will be safe here.” 

“She will, Tyrion will protect her and so will I,” Jaime assured her. 

“So you, uh, came to say goodbye then?” Brienne asked. 

“I guess, maybe,” he shrugged. “I just wanted to spend some time with you before you go.” 

Brienne leaned over against his shoulder and stared at the beautiful dusk sky, as the moon rose over the bay. If this was the last time they were alone, at least it had been a special and perfect moment. She would never forget him and she was quite certain he would never forget her either. “The pound cake, that story, you made the whole thing up, didn’t you?” She asked, looking over at him. 

Jaime smirked at her and shrugged. “It was pretty bloody brilliant though, wasn’t it?” Brienne shook her head and smiled at him, before settling her head on his shoulder again. Brienne was actually relieved the story was made up. It meant that the cake had nothing to do with their feelings for each other and the passion they had shared. 

They stayed there looking at the water, silently enjoying each other’s company, until Brienne yawned. “I guess we should head back and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day,” Jaime said softly. They looked at each other and he leaned over and left a tender kiss on her lips. “Night Lady Brienne,” he whispered. 

“Ser Jaime,” she said, as he stood up. “Uh, I was wondering if maybe, well, could we have some of that strawberry pound cake again? Maybe just once more before I leave?” 

She could see his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. “I think that could be arranged. How about tomorrow night, after the feast is over, save room and I’ll meet you here.” Brienne nodded, already feeling a tingle of excitement. “Ready to head back?” He asked, offering a hand. 

“Actually, I’m going to stay just a little longer,” she replied. He nodded and bent to kiss her one last time, lingering long enough that Brienne started to wonder if they might have another slice right then. Finally he eased away with a brush of her cheek and disappeared into the night. 

Brienne leaned back on the rock and dragged her toe through the sand again. Was it ridiculous and cliche that she felt more like a woman than she ever had before? She clenched her thighs and felt the dampness of his seed as a reminder of what they just shared. She brushed the skirt and adjusted her breasts. Maybe the dress wasn’t so bad after all, she thought with a smile. A few minutes later she got up and started to make the long walk back to her bed chamber. As she moved through the city the sounds and smells hit her and she longed to be far away in the peaceful quiet of the woods. If there was any reason to stay he was a pretty damn good one. She knew she had a vow to keep first but who knew what the future might hold once she made sure Arya Stark was safe. 

For the time being she couldn’t think too far into the future though. When she stripped off her clothes and fell into the comfortable bed all she could think about was the next night and how good the cake would be.


End file.
